No Words
by sera131
Summary: Mai doesn't need any words to know what Lin is thinking. Lin and Mai are adorbs. Naru is cute, too. Series of connected shorts. It forms a small case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai felt like she was floating. She was in that in-between world where she wasn't quite awake, but wasn't quite sleeping. She had a vague sense of the world around her. She figured it was a light form of astral projection.

Mai got the sense that they were still driving in the van. Focusing a little harder, Mai could see herself sitting between Lin and Naru. Her head was leaning against Lin's shoulder. Lin was his usual emotionless self and Naru was staring out the passenger side window. After a moment, Naru turned to look at Mai.

"If she's bothering you," Naru said to Lin, "you can just push her off."

"I don't care, Naru," Lin said without emotion.

Mai laughed lightly at the predictability of his response and was surprised to see herself laugh in the real world.

A small smile appeared on Lin's face. Naru just stared at Mai with a frown. The rest of the drive was uneventful and after some time, Mai finally drifted off into unconsciousness.

~oOo~

"Ne, Lin-san," Mai said, attempting to get his attention, "I wanted to apologize."

Lin turned to look at Mai, his face devoid of emotion. He gave no response.

Mai decided to interpret this as, "What for?"

"You know, for falling asleep on your shoulder," she clarified.

Lin simply nodded.

To Mai, this meant, "No worries. I didn't mind."

"Wow, Lin-san," Mai said smiling, "you're really talkative today."

Lin smiled slightly before nodding to her once more.

Mai was definitely sure this meant, "I'm glad you noticed."

Naru sighed in irritation. "Mai, stop interpreting Lin's silence in your head. He's obviously not saying anything you think he's saying."

"What are you talking about, Naru?" Mai asked, perplexed. "Lin-san and I have a mental connection, I can always tell what he's thinking."

"So you're saying you have a telepathic link with Lin?" Naru questioned skeptically.

"You have one with Gene," Mai stated.

"We're identical twins and now he's a ghost," Naru said, "It makes sense why we'd have a connection."

"Well," Mai said resolutely, "Lin-san has saved my life enough times. Isn't that right, Lin-san?"

Lin nodded to Mai still smiling.

"Lin!" Naru scolded. "Don't encourage her!"

"Naru," Mai gasped, "Lin-san is shocked you'd accuse him of such duplicity."

"She's right, Naru," Lin cut in, his tone serious, "I'm shocked."

"You two!" Naru exclaimed. "Knock it off!"

Lin and Mai laughed at Naru's reaction before returning to work setting up the equipment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"Taniyama-san," Lin called up to Mai.

"Ah, Lin-san!" Mai called, peering down from the loft's overhang. "I'm so glad you're here."

Lin looked at Mai, tilting his head to the side.

"Naru told me to set up the camera in the loft, but the ladder fell and broke," Mai told him, looking over to the broken ladder.

Lin followed Mai's eyes. After frowning, he reached his hands up towards Mai, gesturing for her to jump down.

"Are you sure, Lin-san?" Mai asked.

He nodded. Mai was pretty sure that one meant, "Trust me."

"Okay," Mai said, swinging her legs around to perch on the ledge.

She was nervous at first, but when she made eye contact with Lin, Mai felt her nerves ease.

"Alright, I'm coming down now," she announced, pushing off from the edge.

Lin easily caught her, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you, Lin-san," Mai smiled.

He nodded to her in response, returning her smile.

Mai would bet anything that this nod meant, "That's what I'm here for."

"You're very helpful, Lin-san," Mai concurred.

Lin let out a small laugh, giving Mai a lopsided smile. Mai wasn't sure what that meant.

"Hmm," Mai hummed in thought, "I don't know what that one means, Lin-san. I might need clarification."

"I'm sure you could say it better than me," Lin remarked, setting Mai down.

Mai blushed slightly. "I really have no idea."

Lin contemplated. "Maybe you need more practice," he finally replied. "Anyway, Naru's waiting for you in the base."

Mai looked down, feeling slightly dejected. After a moment, Mai felt Lin rest a hand on top of her head. She looked up at him.

"Someday," he reassured, ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Mai protested, smoothing her hair back down.

Lin gave her a small smile before turning to walk back to base. Mai slowly followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"Lin-san, I'm bored," Mai whined.

Lin sighed gently, but didn't respond.

"What do mean it's not your problem?" Mai questioned. "At least give me some work!"

"Wait until Naru gets back," Lin sighed. "He told you to stay in the base."

Mai could hear the words he left unsaid, "You're a trouble magnet."

"That's rude," Mai mumbled. "I'm not a trouble magnet."

Lin turned to her, raising his eyebrows as if to say, "Really, Taniyama-san? Really?"

"Okay," Mai admitted, "I'm a bit of a trouble magnet. But only since I met you. I'm still not convinced that shoe shelf wasn't meant for you from the beginning."

Without responding, Lin turned back to the computer and resumed typing.

Clearly, to Mai at least, his unspoken words were, "If you're going to bring that up again, I won't talk to you."

"I'm sorry!" Mai apologized, bowing slightly. "Don't be upset."

"Mai," Naru called, entering the room, "stop bothering Lin while he's working."

"Naru," Mai began, frowning, "Lin-san says he's not so incompetent that he can't have a conversation and still do his work."

"Mai, stop playing games," Naru commanded before pausing as he watched Lin.

Lin had slowly raised his hand to his mouth as if he was deep in thought. Mai could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Lin, did something happen?" Naru questioned, unable to see his expression.

Lin cleared his throat. "No, I just had a sudden thought."

"What is it?" Naru pestered.

"I'd rather not say," Lin confessed, his back still to Naru.

"Why not?" Naru questioned again, refusing to give up.

"It involves Taniyama-san," Lin quietly remarked.

"Mai…" Naru sighed.

"What?" Mai asked innocently.

"You're corrupting Lin's work ethic," Naru accused.

Mai looked at Naru doubtfully.

"That doesn't seem like a likely scenario," she reasoned, completely serious now. "Anyway, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Naru answered, a little less irritated. "We'll be able to exorcise the spirits now."

"Is there any chance of helping them move on?" Mai questioned earnestly.

"If the two of you are willing to work something out," Naru offered, "I'm not against letting you try."

"I'm willing if Lin-san is," Mai said. "How about it, Lin-san?"

Lin turned to Mai, his face a mask of indifference.

"Do you really have to ask?" he deadpanned.

Mai smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai fidgeted nervously.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked.

"It's just...well, I'm a little embarrassed," Mai admitted.

"What for?" Naru asked again.

"When I go into a trance," Mai explained, "I basically pass out and my body goes limp. It's too embarrassing."

"Mai," Naru exhaled in irritation, "we've seen you do more embarrassing things than pass out."

"You narcissistic, unfeeling jerk!" Mai said angrily. "You're so inconsiderate!"

Naru shrugged, his face expressionless.

Just as Mai was about to rant about the injustice of being stuck with someone like Naru, she felt Lin grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. She turned to look at him. His expression was calm and it soothed her anger. Lin squeezed her hand slightly as if to say, "It's alright."

"Thank you, Lin-san," Mai said gratefully.

He nodded to her before tugging her hand to lead her over to the wall. Letting go of her hand, he removed his suit jacket, then sat cross-legged on the floor, his back to the wall. He bundled his jacket into a ball and placed it in his lap, then looked up at Mai expectantly.

Understanding that he wanted her to lie down, she complied, placing her head onto the makeshift pillow. She adjusted her body until she felt comfortable, then looked up to Lin. He brushed the hair from her face, giving her that lopsided smile again.

"Lin-san," Mai whispered, "I still don't know what that one means."

"You'll have to figure it out on your own, Taniyama-san," Lin whispered back.

Sighing, Mai resigned herself to not knowing for the moment. She needed to focus on helping the woman's spirit.

"Here's the hitogata of the woman's fiancé," Lin said as he pulled it from his pocket.

Mai nodded as she took the doll from him.

"Remember," Lin continued, "she's too bogged down in negative emotions for just the hitogata to work. You need to give her thoughts that imbue light."

Even though Mai nodded in understanding, she couldn't help but grow nervous. Her hands fidgeted in anxiety.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said as he placed his hands over hers, "just remember what Gene taught you."

"Turn into light," Mai stated.

"Right," Lin nodded, slowly tracing circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs. "And light is a warm, gentle feeling."

'Like this,' Mai thought, knowing what he had left unsaid.

Mai felt herself grow lighter in his embrace as her mind calmed.

"Now focus your energy and slowly release it," Lin instructed.

Mai nodded to Lin as she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Visions of a young man and woman flashed before Mai's eyes. She could feel the warmth and love they shared and how deeply they cared for one another. Then, in an instant, the happy visions shifted to sadness as the woman cried over the man's motionless body. Finally, Mai watched helplessly as the woman took her own life.

That same woman stood before Mai now. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of hatred and sorrow. Her form was wrapped in a dark, wispy substance. The air around them was heavy, almost crushing.

"Ai-san, it's time to release the spirits of this house," Mai said kindly and without pity or anger. She was resolute. "Because, just as you have loved and treasured Hikaru-san… everyone has feelings for someone. All those who have died in this house, somewhere, there is definitely someone else who has and always will cherish them."

The pressure of the air around them began to ease. The darkness around the woman slightly dissipated as Mai shared her positive emotions. Mai smiled warmly at the sudden lightness in the atmosphere.

"Remember that warmth and happiness you shared." Mai continued. "That kind comfort you found in Hikaru-san, in order to cherish his memory, please open your heart to this feeling."

The oppressive air eased once again as the woman's form brightened, burning up the darkness.

"I've found that these sorts of sentiments are the only ones worth holding onto," Mai affirmed gently. "Because once you've found the person who makes you feel this way, there's nothing you can't overcome."

Finally, the darkness was completely gone. The woman was bathed in white, but still, she remained.

"I believe I've found this person," Mai confessed with ease. "Even though he is often an expressionless, taciturn man of few words, he has offered me kindness and comfort. And when he smiles, I know he has accepted me. I know in my heart that I love this man… as you have loved Hikaru-san."

A white light flashed. Before her appeared the figure of a man.

"Hikaru!" Ai called out in joy as she reached for him.

Hikaru smiled at Ai with all the warmth in the world. As they embraced, a white light emanated from them. It engulfed the entire room and slowly, they faded into the light, becoming one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

As Mai opened her eyes, she felt herself begin to cry. Still holding her in his lap, Lin brought his hands up to gently wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the glow of the monitors, creating an air of intimacy. The hum of the equipment could be heard in the background.

"I'm just happy," she sighed.

Lin continued to silently stare down at her as he slowly caressed her face.

Thinking of the trapped spirits, she asked, "Have the spirits gone?"

Lin gently nodded, giving her a small smile. Though he remained quiet, his eyes said, "You did a good job."

Mai happily nuzzled into his hand. "Thank you, Lin-san."

"Are you two going to stare at each other all night?" Naru's voice cut in, ruining the moment.

"Lin-san says he planned on it," Mai informed Naru.

Lin blushed slightly as he looked away from both of them.

"Obviously he did," Naru remarked, lightly laughing. "Anyway, go double check the rest of the house. Make sure there aren't any stray spirits left."

"Okay, boss," Mai responded as she sat up.

Lin rose behind her before offering her his hand. Mai gladly accepted. Once she was standing, she continued to hold Lin's hand. Lin looked to Naru.

Naru sighed. "Yes, Lin, go with her."

Lin readily complied, letting himself be led out of the room by Mai.

As they walked down the hall, Mai adjusted their hands so that their fingers were interlocking. Lin lightly squeezed her hand in approval.

"You know, I realized something when I was helping Ai-san move on," Mai confessed.

"What was it?" Lin asked as he ran his thumb along hers.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own," Mai teased, giving him a smile.

Lin abruptly stopped walking, pulling Mai towards him with the force of it. When she looked up at him, he was giving her that lopsided smile again. It was as if he was trying to prevent himself from smiling widely like a fool, but he couldn't quite help himself.

"I know, Lin-san. I love you, too," Mai beamed before hugging him tightly.

Lin hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

This is the end for this one. I think Lin and Mai are just as cute in the novels. It was a slow and subtle progression, but eventually they became a lot closer. I truly believe if the novels continued, their relationship would have been beyond adorable. I have a whole list of reasons why I believe this.

P.S. Happy Birthday, Taniyama-san!


End file.
